There are many different types of cards that can be used for payment in transactions involving goods and services. For instance, there are prepaid debit cards and gift cards that can be purchased that allow users to apply balances towards a transaction. Some cards, such as gift cards may be restricted for use at particular stores. Other cards, such as prepaid debit cards, may be used for transactions in most circumstances, where other types of cards (e.g., credit, debit cards, etc.) are typically accepted. Prepaid debit cards have become very popular for performing transactions.